


While Dancing In The Moonlight

by oftennot



Series: How Jester and Caleb Fell In Love [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Widojest Week, Widojest Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftennot/pseuds/oftennot
Summary: Jester and Caleb have their second dance.There is no one else but him and her. This moment is theirs.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: How Jester and Caleb Fell In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	While Dancing In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Widojest Week 2020
> 
> Day One: Dance

She had held Caleb’s hands before. This wasn’t a new sensation for her. Jester knew the dips and curves of his palms, the way the calluses on his fingers rubbed against her skin. How warm her own hands, clasped in his, could feel. 

She danced with Caleb once before. She knew what it was like to have his arm wrapped around her waist, hand placed ever so respectfully on her back, a proper degree of distance between their bodies. When she first waltzed with Caleb, it ended up that she was the one leading him, which was fine by Jester. She was happy to have a dance partner at all; she’d always wanted one. 

This is not a novelty. This is something they’ve both done before. Yet, dancing together now, under the glittering light of the moon on the deck of the ship, the waves gently rocking them in time with music that plays only in their imaginations, it feels different. New, somehow. 

Perhaps it’s the light spray of sea water that mists over them as the waves crash against the boat. Or maybe it’s the way they’re the only two awake right now, everyone else asleep while they are on watch, no audience to witness them. It’s the way Caleb’s eyes shine like the stars above them. His gaze has her heart doing a dance of its own inside her chest. Everywhere he is touching her _burns_ and Jester wonders if he isn’t using magic to make her feel like this.

She’s been staring, Jester realizes, but she can’t find it in her to be embarrassed. Instead she smiles at him, more than a little breathless. She feels so _happy_. Last time, he was drunk, but it was enjoyable. Last time, the alcohol and the revelry unlocked happy memories of his past in his mind, and someone else’s names slipped past his lips. 

This time, though—this time when Jester’s heart skips a beat and her feet stumble as she watches a smile of his own match hers, hip lips parting as he sucks in a breath in preparation to say something, she knows there will be no mistake. Her gaze is transfixed on his mouth, committing to memory the shape it takes as the words are spoken. He selected each carefully, evaluated and assessed them for their meaning, their weight, the potential impact it will have on this tentative and fragile feeling between them. They fall onto her like the ocean spray, softly, gently, cooling her skin in the warm summer's night at sea. Jester feels she will carry his words with her forever, as if they have imprinted onto her skin. 

The sky above and the sea below encapsulates them as they spin round and round, like figurines in a music box, preserved in a dance for all time. There is no one else but him and her. This moment is theirs. 


End file.
